This proposal will evaluate the feasibility of creating a statewide Early Hearing Detection and Intervention (EHDI) tracking and data management system to link hospitals, health care providers, and the state health agency. The aim is to create a system which effectively manages newborn hearing screening data received from participating birthing hospitals to assure that children in need of additional testing or referral are not lost to follow-up. In close collaboration with the National Center for Hearing Assessment and Management (NCHAM) , a statewide prototype tracking and data management system will be developed and a Windows based version of a currently available DOS based software for newborn hearing screening will be deployed to 10 hospitals. For better management of aggregate hearing screening data at the state health department, a back-end database will be designed in collaboration with project partners which can be accessed by audiologists, pediatricians, and IDEA Part C coordinating agencies. This design will incorporate appropriate data communications capabilities and confidentiality protections, and will include the use of the Internet. This proposal can serve as a prototype for Newborn and Infant Hearing Screening Interventions being advocated for state health agencies by various PHS agencies, including the NIH, NIDCD, HRSA, and CDC. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Will provide a data management system to allow public health agencies to effectively collect and communicate hearing screening results to assure proper patient referral and follow-up.